The present invention relates to a musical instrument. More particularly, thee invention relates to computer-assisted playing of musical compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,533 to Schoerkmayr discloses an electronic keyboard instrument having a plurality of keys each of which, upon actuation, generates a tone corresponding to the respective key. The keyboard includes optical-display means on each key. The display means indicate the proper sequence of the keys to be actuated.
The instrument described by Schoerkmayr suffers from the disadvantage that the electronic digital numbers displayed on each key must be arranged one beneath the other, because the respective tone may occur several times in the melody being played. For this reason, it is preferable that, as soon as the respectively-numbered key has been actuated, the number-display means be turned off in order not to confuse the player.
A second disadvantage is that a return knob is required to initiate a new sequence after the first sequence used has been exhaused. The return knob is actuated for the purpose of initiating a second beginning while the same melody is being played. The knob reilluminates the complete new sequence of numbers.